dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Jie
Profile *'Name:' 张杰 / Zhang Jie *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Beijing, China TV Series *The King's Avatar (2019) as Ye Xiu (Yang Yang) *The Legend of Jade Sword (2018) as Ji Ning (Hawick Lau) *The Taoism Grandmaster (2018) as You Ran (Ying Hao Ming) *The Dark Lord (2018) as Ye Xiaotian (Xu Hai Qiao) *Cinderella Chef (2018) as Xia Chunyu (Xu Zhi Xian) *Never Gone (2018) as Xu Zhiheng (Archie Kao) *The Destiny of White Snake (2018) as Xu Xuan (Ren Jia Lun) *The Legend of Dugu (2018) as Yang Jian (Zhang Dan Feng) *Untouchable Lovers (2018) as Wang Yizhi (Zhang Xin Yu) *Art In Love (2017) as Yao Yiming *Huang Fei Hong (2017) as Zaiying (Jing Chao) *Phoenix Warriors (2017) as Gu Qinghong (Zhang Xiao Long) *Detective Dee (2017) as Di Renjie (Ren Jia Lun) *Rakshasa Street (2017) as Cao Yanbing (Jiro Wang) *Lost Love in Times (2017) as Yuan Zhan (Xu Hai Qiao) *The Glory of Tang Dynasty (2017) Li Chu (Ren Jia Lun) *Eternal Love (2017) as Dong Hua (Gao Wei Guang) *Tai-chi Master: The Ultimate Gateway (2017) as Chen Rufeng (Ying Hao Ming) *Memory Lost (2016) as Xu Sibai (S) (Li Geng) *Chronicle of Life (2016) as Chang Qing (Zhang Xiao Chen) *A Housewife Detective (2016) as Mao Ruyi (Jia Nai Liang) *Novoland: The Castle in the Sky (2016) as Feng Ren (Zhao Jian) *The Legend of Chusen (2016) as Zhang Xiaofan / Guili (Li Yi Feng) *The Legend of Flying Daggers (2016) as Li Zheng (Huang You Ming) *Border Town Prodigal (2016) as Fu Hongxue (Zhu Yi Long) *The Mystic Nine (2016) as Qi Tiejue (Ying Hao Ming) *The Fatal Mission (2016) as Zhao Bankuo (Sun Yi Zhou) *The Legend of Qin (2015) as Wei Zhuang (Sun Yi Zhou) *Nirvana in Fire (2015) as Lie Zhanying (Zhang Yu Jian) *The Four (2015) as Wu Qing (Yang Yang) *Fireworks (2015) as Ling Xiao (Ma Kui) *Intouchable (2015) as Jie (Zhang Ruo Yun) *Hua Xu Yin: City of Desperate Love (2015) as Ye Xuanqing (Zhang Tian Qu) *The Cage of Love (2015) as Zhou Shaotian (Li Dong Xue) *Legend of Fragrance (2015) as Wen Shixuan (Huang You Ming) *Love Yunge from the Desert (2015) as Meng Jue (Du Chun) *Destined to Love You (2015) as Xiang Hao (Jia Nai Liang) *The Lost Tomb (2015) as Jie Yuchen (Zhang Xiao Chen) *The Ferryman (2015) as Mu Rong (Ma Liango) *My Amazing Bride (2015) as Shen Bogang (Ying Hao Ming) *The Empress of China (2014) as Cheng Xin (He Xin) *Swords of Legends (2014) as Baili Tusu (Li Yi Feng) *Cosmetology High (2014) as Zhang Yizhi (Merxat) *Perfect Couple (2014) as Liu Wenzhao (Wayne Wang) *The Ferryman (2014) *Palace III (2014) as Ming Xuan (Wang Ren Jun) *The Wife's Secret (2014) as Li Tian (Ding Zi Jun) *Brave! Lover / Happy! Lover (2014) as Cheng Xi (Xu Zheng Xi) *Young Sherlock (2014) as Wang Yuanfang (Ma Tian Yu) *The Stand In (2014) as Li Chongjia (Zhang Xiao Long) *Beauties at the Crossfire (2013) as Du Yuntang (Sammul Chan) *Flowers in Fog (2013) as Qi Fei (Zhang Rui) *The War of Beauties (2013) as Bai Qiansheng (Han Dong) *Legend of Lu Zhen (2013) as Gao Zhan (Chen Xiao) *Legend of Mermaid (2013) as Zhan Feng (Ding Zi Jun) *Swordsman (2013) as Lin Pingzhi (Chen Xiao) *Best Time (2013) as Lu Licheng (Wallace Chung) *Xin Shen Tan Lian Meng (2013) as Yang Yong (Wang Ren Jun) *Painted Skin (2013) as Pang Lang (Mao Zi Jun) *Women of the Tang Dynasty (2013) as Li Longji (Lee Seung Hyun) *Palace II (2012) as Li Wei (Wayne Wang) *Beauties of the Emperor (2012) as Hai Tian (Luo Jin) *Allure Snow (2012) as Hang Jingfeng (Gao Hao) *Magic Blade (2012) as Fu Hongxue (Wallace Chung) *In Love With Power (2012) as Dorgon (Han Dong) *Bounty Hunter (2012) as An Pinyuan (Qian Yong Chen) *Fairytale (2012) as Du Yufeng (Lee Joon Hyuk) *The Purple Hairpin (2012) as Li Yi (Cheng Cheng) *Desperate Love (2012) as Yong He (Tian Jia Da) *A Beauty in Troubled Times (2012) as He Tian (Sammul Chan) *Imminent Crisis (2012) as Yang Muchu (Wallace Chung) *Come Home (2012) as An Yakang (Ken Lok) *Happy Marshal (2012) as Hou Yi (Zhang Dan Feng) *Journey to the West (2012) as Xiao Bailong (Qian Yong Chen) *Waking Love Up (2011) as Ji Rufeng (Xu Zheng Xi) *Sealed With A Kiss (2011) as Mu Zhenfei (Zhao Chu Lun) *Love of Seven Fairy Maidens (2011) as Shen Rui (Zhao Hong Fei) *Beauty World (2011) as Ming Chongyan / Ming Yi (Ming Dao) *Empresses in the Palace (2011) as Wen Shichu (Zhang Xiao Long) *Mu Guiying Takes Command (2011) as Zhao Fei (Liu En You) *Palace (2011) as Yin Reng (Zong Feng Yan) *Invincible Knights Errant (2011) as Song Renzong (Huo Zheng Yan) *My Daughter (2011) as Yan Liheng (Xu Zheng Xi) *Youth Melody (2011) as Wang Yuhang (Leo Ku) *All Men Are Brothers (2011) as Hua Rong (Zhang Di) *Chun Guang Can Lan Zhu Jiu Mei (2011) as Fei Si Te (Liu Xiao Feng) External Links *Baike baidu Category:CActor